


Asleep at the Wheel

by isabeau25



Series: Wump Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Shiro was more tired than he thought.





	Asleep at the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wump Bingo challenge.

“Shiro?”

Shiro stirred in his chair, his eyes flickering under closed lids. Keith supposed if he was going to fall asleep someplace that wasn’t his bed, his bridge station wasn’t a bad choice. The chairs were pretty comfortable, and they were tall enough to support their head and neck.

Actually, Shiro wasn’t snoring as badly as he usually did, which was a small consolation given the panic that had incited when the team had tried to check in and no one had answered.

“Everything looks fine here,” Keith reported into his comm, “I’ll update everyone in five.”

“Shiro,” Keith tried again, giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered open, then he jerked, bringing his arms up to protect himself, metal arm in front, but not activated thankfully.

“It’s okay,” Keith took a step back, giving him some space, “we’re on the castle and everything is fine.”

Shiro’s eyes were hazy for another tick, breath coming in ragged gasps, then he focused on Keith.

“Keith?” he blinked at him in confusion.

“You stopped answering the comm,” Keith crouched down next to the chair, resting a careful hand on Shiro’s knee.

Shiro’s hand dropped to rest on Keith’s head, and he looked around the control room, still seeming unsure of where he was. Keith knew the exact moment Shiro realized what had happened, because he drew his hand back sharply and straightened in his chair.

“I… I’m so sorry,” Shiro ran a hand roughly over his face, “I can’t believe I fell asleep.”

“You’re been running yourself ragged lately,” Keith leaned on his knee a little more.

“You were all out on missions,” Shiro said tersely, “it’s unacceptable to…”

“Shiro,” Keith cut him off, “you need sleep. You haven’t been getting much lately, have you?”

Shiro sighed heavily, “everyone is alright?”

“Everyone’s fine,” Keith pushed himself up, “we were just worried when you stopped answering.”

“I should apologize,” Shiro reached for the comm switch.

“You should go lay down,” Keith stopped him, “I can take over here.”

“I don’t think...” Shiro shifted uncomfortably, “I can’t…”

Keith sighed softly and leaned forward, bumping his forehead against Shiro’s, “you could lay down on the couch in the commons room. I’m sure everyone will want to hang out there when they get back.”

Shiro hesitated, then nodded wearily, letting Keith pull him to his feet.

“Thanks,” he clapped Keith on the shoulder, then headed out of the room.

Keith watched him go, then settled in his chair and opened the comms.

“Sit rep,” he requested.

“Is Shiro okay?” Lance demanded.

“Yeah,” Keith smiled faintly, “he’s getting ready for a slumber party.”


End file.
